The Sun Disc
The Sun Disc is a megastructure built in the center of the Shuriman Continent and functions as the ancient and modern capital of Shurima. Build with the aid of Mount Targon and Ixtal, the Sun Disc is the primary mechanism for creation Shuriman Ascended. Damaged during ascension, it has recently been repaired with the resurrection and ascension of . Lore Fashioned under the guidance of the Targonians, the great Sun Disc brought the favor of divine, celestial powers to Shurima. Once it was complete, it is said the waters of life flowed through the canyons surrounding the city, bringing life to the desert. For eons, the sun worshippers of Shurima owed their society's prosperity to the incredible power of the sun. Thanks to the prodigious disk that hovered above the capital city, ancient Shurimans could wield raw celestial magic to make their land more bountiful. The Sun Disc was the center of all Shuriman culture; it permeated every aspect, from religion to icons to dress and so on. Champions of The Sun Disc Other Related Champions * was an Ascended before Shurima's fall. * hired to raid the Tomb of the Emperors and later was transformed by a Shuriman curse. * was an Ascended before Shurima's fall. * was an Ascended before Shurima's fall, and is currently searching for his Darkin sister Valeeva in a Shuriman tomb. Locations Shurima Risen From The Sands 01.jpg|The Sun Disc 1 Shurima Risen From The Sands 02.jpg|The Sun Disc 2 Shurima The Ruins Of Shurima.jpg|The Capital (Ruins) Shurima The City Of The Sun.jpg|The Capital (Reborn) Shurima The Rebirth.jpg|The Rebirth Shurima palace concept.jpg|Inner City Shurima Scholes Palace.jpg|Scholes Palace Shurima A Lost City.jpg|A Lost City Shurima Capital Cliffside Entrance.jpg|Capital Cliffside Entrance An oasis in the desert, it fell to ruins after failed Ascension, but has risen again since the emperor was revived by Sivir's blood. In its prime, it was the center of Shuriman society. Because of its immense importance as the center of trade and culture of the empire, many cultural, educational centers and markets bringing goods from all over the Empire sprung up. It also housed special burial grounds for the most influential of its citizens, such as The Tomb of the Emperors. The city is divided by ringed districts and city levels. The city's wealthiest citizens lived in the top rings of the city, while middle and lower classes (with slaves) lived mostly in settlements built on the rocky cliff sides of the outer and lower rings. The Palace of Ten Thousand Pillars, Scholar's Palace, Temple of the Sun and Oasis of the Dawn are located at the center of the city. The most important road in the city was the Emperor’s Way. The city was built around the ancient that floats above The Circle of Ascension and the city itself. The city also had the most advanced irrigation system of its time, seemingly unsurpassed until recently. Floating gardens decorated with palms and other flora protected its many terraces from the burning sun. * Circle of Ascension: Located at the very center of the city, above the Grand Temple, Oasis of the Dawn and the Imperial Place, The Circle of Ascension is the main focal point from which the privileged and accomplished harnessed the powers of the and became Ascended beings. It was also the epicenter of Ancient Shurima's destruction and its modern rise from the grave. The circle is accessible via the Stairs of Ascension and the Emperor’s Way. * Oasis of the Dawn: Described as the Mother of Life, the oasis is located near The Tomb of the Emperors and was the city's main source of fresh water. The water is infused with unknown magical properties and has immense healing powers. It is said that any edge dipped into this pool will stay sharper and strike truer than any other sword. It had almost all dried up until the newly resurrected brought a dying to what little remained. The waters' powers healed her fatal wounds. This act of selflessness from Azir made him worthy of Ascension, which ultimately revived his broken city.Shurima Story page 2 * Tomb of the Emperors: Deep in the capital city lies the Tomb of the Emperors. For the last millennium it has acted as the makeshift prison of and . It is guarded by the statue of a huge serpent. When the tomb opened the serpent came to life, impaling on its fangs, its venom transforming her into a terrifying half-snake creature.Shurima Story page 1 Culture Objects= Architecture Shurima Palace and Temple.jpg|The Sun Disc Shurima Sun temple.jpg|Shuriman Sun Temple * The Great Sun Disc: Fashioned under the guidance of the Targonians, the great Sun Disc brought the favor of divine, celestial powers to Shurima. Once it was complete, it is said the waters of life flowed through the canyons surrounding the city, bringing life to the desert. For eons, the sun worshippers of Shurima owed their society's prosperity to the incredible power of the sun. Thanks to the prodigious disk that hovered above the capital city, ancient Shurimans could wield raw celestial magic to make their land more bountiful. The Sun Disc was the center of all Shuriman culture; it permeated every aspect, from religion to icons to dress and so on. Clothing Shurima Upper Class City Dwellers.jpg|Upper Class City Dwellers Shurima Nobility.jpg|Nobility Shurima Lower Class City Dwellers.jpg|Lower Class City Dwellers Shurima Nomad Scouts.jpg|Nomad Scouts Shurima Traders.jpg|Traders Shurima Full Purses.jpg|Full Purse Shurima Scavengers.jpg|Scavangers Shurima Political Marriages.jpg|Noxians In Shurima Shurima Dormun Riders.jpg|A Dormun Rider Shurima Raiders.jpg|A Raider Shurima The Shakkal.jpg|A Shakkal Raider Shurima's Pendant.jpg|Shuriman Pendant The general styles of clothing tend to differ depending on the era and social status. Regular lower class city dwellers tend to wear simple practical garments for the harsh desert lifestyle. The upper class city dwellers tend to wear loose flowing clothing with a lot of decorative gold jewelry on the feet, hands, head, or torso. Sun Disk symbols were and still are a prevalent motif in Shuriman clothing; common colors include gold, white, red, and emerald green. * Bone-Braces and Polearms : The Shakkal use these to vault towards their victims at terrifying speeds. * Claw Grips : Dormun-riders use claw grips to traverse the complex series of ropes that connect the mobile village's dwellings. Government Empire Media Music= ;Related Music Shurima - Login Screen| Azir, the Emperor of the Sands - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Rise Of The Ascended| Taliyah, the Stoneweaver - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Shurima Descent into the Tomb Shurima Rise of the Ascended Taliyah Homecoming New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Shurima map.jpg|Map of Shurima (The capital at its center) Sivir Update Promo.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 1 Sivir at the Oasis of Life 1.png|Sivir at the Oasis of the Dawn 2 Azir Ascension.png|Azir before Ascending Azir Ascension 1.png|Azir Ascending Azir Ascension 2.png|Azir Ascended Shurima Oasis 1.jpg|Oasis of the Dawn 1 Shurima Oasis 2.jpg|Oasis of the Dawn 2 Shurima Oasis 3.jpg|Oasis of the Dawn 3 Shurima Palace and Temple.jpg|Imperial Palace and Grand Temple of Shurima See Also * Fall of the Empire * Descent into the Tomb * Rise of the Ascended * Arisen * Water * Homecoming (Video) * Echoes in the Stone Category:Places Category:Shurima